


Have A Seat.

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oral, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Starscream actually protects Megatron on the battlefield, the warlord feels it would be an appropriate time to reward the seeker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Seat.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for a physics exam...... It's got more plot than I intended
> 
> Pre-TFP, still on Cybertron

"Starscream," Megatron began, looking down on the wounded seeker, "Once you’ve been repaired, report to my quarters."

The silver mech shrank back. Megatron’s quarters? What for? And that tone….Megatron didn’t seem furious…. “I- Yes, Master. As you command,” he quickly acknowledges, not wishing to sour the warlord’s mood, before he limps off.

The battle had went relatively well. The Autobots had been outnumbered, as usual, and Megatron had torn a rather sizable chunk out of Optimus Prime’s shoulder before they’d fled. One rather foolish Autobot had tried to attack Megatron from behind while the warlord tangled with the Prime, but Starscream managed to dispatch the mech before he’d gotten close. Of course, then another Autobot had managed to shoot him in the hip, shouting what was undoubtedly the dead mech’s name.

 _That_  Autobot had been quickly gunned down by the drones, just not before Starscream had been grounded. There was no way for him to transform with his joint and armor so mangled.

Once the Autobots had fallen back, Megatron had looked at him and promptly ordered a space bridge to transport himself and the seeker back to the Nemesis. He’d grabbed Starscream’s arm, supported most of his weight (even though to outside eyes it looked as if the seeker were being dragged away), and guided him through the bridge- leaving the rest of the troops to fly back on their own.

"Starscream! Have you heard a word I’ve said?" Knock Out sighs.

The seeker blinks, surprised he’d been so lost in thought.

The medic rolls his optics, “I  _said_  that you need to rest tonight, then oil that joint first thing in the morning. No running and no transforming until I tell you otherwise. Understood?”

Starscream’s wings hike up at being ordered around and he makes to hop off the berth and give the grounder a piece of his mind, but the freshly repaired hip joint makes a long grinding sound. “Understood….” he relents.

"Good. It may grind a bit for a few days, but it shouldn’t give you any pain. Come back to me if it does. Off you go," he waves the seeker off without another glance.

The seeker stalks out and makes to turn left until he remembers Megatron’s orders. Flaring his wings, Starscream heads for the mech’s quarters.

——

"Fully repaired, I expect?" Megatron greets once he allows the door to open to admit the seeker.

Starscream steps inside, careful not to move so fast as to cause the joint to grind again as he notes that Megatron has been drinking high grade, “Yes, Lord Megatron. Knock Out warned me not to demand much of it until he’s examined it again, but no further repairs should be required.”

"Good," the large mech says, emptying his cube and placing it on a table, "Have a seat, Starscream."

Glancing around, the seeker notes that there are no chairs beyond the one Megatron is occupying. “My Lord…?”

"Sit," Megatron repeats as he points to his berth.

Starscream carefully walks over to the berth and sits on the edge of it, wary of angering the gray mech.

Megatron stands and moves to stand in front of the seeker, hands casually clasped behind his back. “You surprised me today, Starscream,” he begins, taking note of how the seeker is shrinking back from his towering form, “I can recall several recent instances where you have let an Autobot attack me just to see what would happen- to see if they could injure me. It has been quite some time since you came to my rescue.”

"N-Not that you  _need_  rescuing, Master,” Starscream nervously pipes up, to which Megatron laughs.

"No. I do not, and it is wise of you to remember that," Megatron kneels down, "Nevertheless, I believe your loyalty deserves a reward, Starscream. Open."

Starscream hesitates. Surely Megatron couldn’t mean for him to-

The seeker gasps when claws are suddenly tracing the seams of his cockpit and his panel.

"Open," Megatron repeats, and this time the slim mech instantly obeys. The warlord hums in approval, pushing Starscream’s knees apart.

Unfortunately, this makes the seeker’s hip grind once more. “A temporary state, Lord Megatron!” he hurries to explain, “Knock Out said it was normal and it should stop soon.”

"Did he," Megatron says, not really a question, as he leans down to lick the seeker’s spike housing. Starscream jumps at the unexpected contact, making his hip grind once more. "You shouldn’t move it too much. I would hate to go against doctor’s orders, after all," the warlord chuckles as he meets the seeker’s gaze, using one large hand to grasp Starscream’s thigh and hold it stationary, "I assume he told you to rest tonight?"

Starscream nods.

"Then we should make this quick, wouldn’t you say?" he leans down to deliver another lick to Starscream’s spike housing before he can reply, earning himself a sharp gasp and a satisfying little  _click_  as the cover unlocks and irises open for him. Megatron takes the seeker’s spike in his free hand and strokes it until it’s fully pressurized and Starscream’s vents have whirred online. “I was so pleased with your behavior today, Starscream,” he praises, venting hot air over the seeker’s spike.

Starscream’s vents hitch and his hands grip the edge of the berth, “I- I’m glad I could serve you, Master.”

Staring into the seeker’s optics, Megatron uses his glossa to trace each of the ridged biolights on the spike, making Starscream gasp once more. His thumb teases the head for a moment before he takes it into his mouth, pulling a satisfying whimper from the overwhelmed seeker. Megatron moves his hand to Starscream’s other thigh as he works the spike into his mouth, probing it with his glossa and sucking all the while.

"Lord Megatron, please, I-" Starscream gasps, vents roaring. He lifts a hand, but he is unsure if he is allowed to touch, so instead he plants it on the berth behind him and leans back onto it. The deep rumble from the warlord tells him that he chose wisely, and his spike hits the back of Megatron’s throat.

Still sucking and wrapping his glossa around Starscream’s spike, Megatron moves his hand from the seeker’s uninjured leg and promptly buries one finger in his so far neglected valve.

"Master!" the seeker shouts, hand coming to belatedly to muffle his shout as he overloads down Megatron’s throat and his valve clenches at the digit.

Megatron continues to suck Starscream’s spike, humming as the slim mech’s wings hitch and flare through his overload.

When the seeker stills, vents still heaving, Megatron slides his mouth up the spike- licking it clean as he goes. With a shaky cry from the seeker, Starscream’s spike pops free. “You did well today, Starscream,” he reminds the trembling mech, intent on not letting him forget what had landed him here as he slides his finger from the seeker’s tight valve, “Rest here. I would hate for you to damage yourself walking back to your quarters, after all.”

"Master?" Starscream begins as the warlord stands, towering over him once more, "Should I…?"

"No. You served me well today. This was your reward for your loyal service. I trust you will remember it," Megatron replies, a threat in his words as he easily lifts the seeker and deposits him further onto the berth, "Rest."

Starscream stares up at the broad mech, more than a little stunned, before he obeys and lies down on the berth. Megatron, satisfied that he is going to follow orders, makes to leave. “You’re not-“

"No. I am needed on the bridge."

And then the warlord is gone, leaving the sated seeker alone in his dark quarters to think upon what just happened.


End file.
